Such ski bindings are already known from (U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 26,670 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,363) and have proven to be successful in practice. Here the locking springs acts always onto the sole holder. Upon operation of the release lever, the lock pawl is freed entirely, however, the release lever itself remains under the influence of the spring and thus also the sole holder.
In a different known binding, a lock pawl grips with one side over a locking bolt of the pivotal sold holder part and has on the other side a cam plate. A spring-loaded locking part engages the cam plate and is arranged in a pivotal release lever together with the loading spring. If the release lever is pressed downwardly, then the locking part moves along the cam plate into a final position. The lever arm, with which the locking part acts onto the lock pawl, is reduced through this, so that the lock pawl must overcome the effective spring force during a pivoting thereof. However, here too both the lock pawl and also the sole-holding part are always under the influence of the spring.
Furthermore a ski binding is known, in which also a pivotal one side of a lock pawl cooperates with a pivotal sole-holding part and the other side forms a cam plate, along which the spring-loaded locking part can be moved by means of a release lever. The cam plate extends to the pivot axle of the lock pawl, so that upon a movement of the locking part to this area, the line of force of the loading spring extends through the pivot axle of the lock pawl. As a result, the effective force of the spring onto the lock pawl is mostly overcome, so that the lock pawl can be pivoted with a relatively small amount of force. However, a force, even though a very small force, still acts onto the lock pawl and also onto the sole holder. Furthermore the release lever must be pressed constantly, if these conditions are supposed to be met. If the release lever is no longer loaded, then the locking member moves automatically into the locking position and during a pivoting of the sole holder, the entire spring force must be overcome by the use of the lock pawl.
The basic purpose of the invention is now to provide a safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type such that the arbitrary release can take place only against the force of a relatively small spring force.
The great advantage of the invention which is the subject matter of the application compared with already known bindings having a control cam and a locking part consists in it being no longer necessary, during an arbitrary opening of the inventive binding, for example by means of pressure or pull by the use of a ski pole, to compress the entire work-spring package, but in having to overcome during the operation of the release lever only the force of a spring, the force of which one can freely choose, for resisting this movement. Accordingly, one will choose a spring having a small spring force. In particular, the force of this spring is substantially smaller than the one of the main spring (release or locking spring).